Rockin Sex In The Sheets-A Riker Lynch Story
by FangirlXLaLa
Summary: Kayla Nicole Ray has always wanted to be a photographer her whole life and once she gets a job as one she meets Riker Lynch, the most handsome guy she has ever met. They get off on the wrong hand but once everything is cleared up things get well let's say 'adult themed'. Join Kayla as she discovers she finds the guy everyone wants. RATED M FOR SMUT CHAPTERS
1. The Begining

Kayla was the "average" girl. She lived in California and lived with the most famous band, R5. So I guess you can say she's "average".Kayla has been living in California for over a year now and as already gotten a job as a photographer for Tiger Beat...and that's how it all started.

* * *

**Kayla's POV**

I'm Kayla Nicole Ray and I moved from New York City a little over a year ago and I decided if I wanted to live my dream to become a photographer for Tiger Beat (BOP included) I'd have to move...well I did and now I'm dating the MOST famous bassist in the world...Riker Lynch, Wait...I haven't told you how that happened ,let's just start from the beginning.

**One year ago**

I had gotten off the plane in Los Angeles and just hailed a cab to take me to my friend Kalel's* house. When I arrived she and her fiance Anthony* were already at the door waiting for me. I got all my stuff into the house and Kalel showed me around. Kalel then told me 'Kayla,if you need anything just let me or Anthony know but if you ask Anthony he might not answer because he'll probably be working with Ian* in Sacramento.'

It's been almost a week since I moved here and I already know the basics like where is supermarket is and Hollywood is. Though I've only been here a week I've already sent in an application to Tiger Beat to see if I can qualify to be one of their photographers.

* * *

A/N-Hello There if you are reading this you're thinking 'Wow...this isn't very long' well Ill be updating this story every so often because my older bother is off at college for the whole day but sadly he comes back at around 4 pm in Oklahoma time so that and my other older brother is working LITERALLY all day so yay for me. I'll start updating this story first because I have LOTS of ideas for this story so I'll update this and start working on a different one later on during the summer. Also I'll only be updating during the summer because once August comes I'll be at school all day so I won't update much.

*-Anthony and Ian are from this YouTube channel called 'Smosh' so yeah I had to bring them into the story okay I'm like IN FUCKING LOVE with these people and also Kalel is Anthony's fiance in real life.

Lots of Love

Kayla

P.S-The Kayla in the story is based off me in real life but older I'm like 14 kinda.


	2. The Dream

*creepy voice* IM BAAAAACK! XD...Sorry about the wait,I live on a farm so my family cuts and sells wheat so I have to help with all that crap. Ill update whenever I can but under one condition, I have to have at least two reviews per chapter so I feel like people are actually reading this so...yeah. Ill read some of your guys stories 'cause I want to, so just put the URL in the comment :D but you MUST put a comment down like 'I really like your story. Please Update More!' then put the URL down (if you have an account) now back to the story. Also the reason I'm updating right now is because I just wanted to. :p **Anything you may recognize I do not OWN.**

* * *

**Five Days Later**

Its been about a week since I sent in an application to Tiger Beat and no reply. The application letter said the replying letter would come back in a week or two so I guess the letter wont come until next week.

_A Few Hours Later_

Kalel walks in carrying many grocery bags and I offer to help and she leads me to her car. After all that's done, I go up to the bathroom and wash my hands because after handling all that food, you're gonna need to wash your hands. After I'm done washing my hands, I head into my bedroom which is a nice light shade of pink to change into my cute domo pajamas. I tie my brunette shoulder blade length hair into a messy bun, set my alarm clock and fall asleep.

_*Kayla's Dream*_

As I walk around in this empty white void, I see this shadow of someone...a man probably. I try to say something but nothing comes out. The man is walking closer to me and I cant move a muscle. I can see that he is wearing a blue plaid button up shirt, a black tie, ripped black skinny jeans, and white converse. He keeps walking until he stops right in front of me and I still cant see his face, its like I can see everything perfectly but I just cant see his face. I finally can talk and the first thing I say is 'Who the-' as he moves his finger up to my lips and shhh's me.

_The Next Mornig_

As I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock playing Top 40*, I realize that its 6:30 AM, I shut off my alarm clock and I walk downstairs and make breakfast for Kalel, Anthony, and myself. As I start to set the table Anthony walks in and tells me not to fix him anything because he leaving for Sacramento in a few minutes so I puts one plate up and fix me and Kalel some all-natural omelets and some toast. As I'm eating, Kalel walks in and starts eating and I cant help but wonder who that man was in my dream.

* * *

A/N-Keep in mind Ill update when this chapter gets two or more reviews. Also Ill try to get more words into each chapter, so far each one has about 400-600 words each. :D

*-I read in other fanfictions that people write in Top 40 as a reference so that's why I put it in there.

**Lots Of Love**

**Kayla**


End file.
